A study of the kinetics and mechanisms of metal ion transfer and other reactions of metal-peptide complexes is proposed. The metal ions include Cu(I), Cu(II), Cu(III), Ni(II), Ni(III), Co(II), Co(III), and Pd(II). The mechanisms include proton transfer, electron transfer and metal ion substitution reactions. The nature of copper and nickel transport in blood and of metal-peptide coordination in proteins will be examined.